


Afternoon nap

by miyakowasure



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure





	Afternoon nap

\- - -

“What are you listening to?” Yamada asks, his voice filled with combined amusement and curiosity. In fact, Daiki has been humming along the melody from the very beginning so Yamada’s question is rather pointless and instead of answering Daiki just hums louder.

“Fine, why are you listening to that song?” Yamada chuckles and Daiki shrugs, puts the music on pause, and smiles when the picture of the white single covers flashes on the screen.

“Because I like it,” he answers and tilts his head, “I listened to it a lot during our time in Hong Kong. I kind of connect the song and the memory, you know?”

“Ah, yeah,” Yamada says and flops down on the sofa, next to Daiki. He lets his head fall down against the backrest of the sofa and sighs. “I’m so tired…”

“Sleep,” Daiki suggests, “I’ll wake you up after a while.”

“Thanks.” Yamada closes his eyes and Daiki puts the music on again, turning the leaf of the magazine he had been reading earlier.

-

“You know,” Yamada says quietly after a while and Daiki glances at him, surprised when he realizes Yamada’s eyes are halfway opened again.

“Huh? I thought you were sleeping!”

“Not quite yet,” Yamada murmurs and smiles drowsily, eyeing at Daiki through his lashes and reaching his hand to brush his fingers through a strand of Daiki’s hair. It's straight and short again, instead of the overgrown curly mess it was during the drama shooting, and Daiki is honestly thankful to have his normal hair back.

“You know, I like your hair like this.”

“Thank you?” Daiki says, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t manage to fully cover the confusion in his voice. Yamada lets out a soft chuckle and closes his eyes again, letting his hand drop down on the sofa. 

Without a word Daiki turns back to his magazine, and in a few minutes the sound of Yamada’s breathing turns slower and deeper. That’s when Daiki carefully slides his own hand under Yamada’s palm, wrapping his fingers around Yamada’s. Yamada winces in his sleep but doesn’t wake up, and Daiki keeps holding his hand until it’s time to go back to work.

 

\- - -


End file.
